Field
Embodiments presented herein generally relate to three dimensional (3D) computer graphics, and more specifically, to rendering an interactive 3D menu in a scene.
Description of the Related Art
Advances in computer graphics have provided individuals with immersive virtual experiences. For instance, gaming systems are often configured with powerful graphics processing units (GPUs) capable of rendering numerous three-dimensional (3D) objects in a geometric scene. Gaming systems use virtual reality technology to create a virtual environment presented to an individual interacting with the virtual environment. More generally, virtual reality (VR) systems render 3D objects in the virtual environment, allowing individuals to interact with the 3D objects as if the individual were actually within the environment.
Gaming environments, such as those provided in VR systems, typically include a menu system. The menu system offers individuals with options based on an associated context. An example menu might present the user with options related to save game mechanics, such as creating a save state, opening a save state, etc. Another example menu might present the user with options related to the gaming experience itself. In this example, assume that the individual can interact with different objects in a field-of-view (FOV). The individual may select a given object (e.g., by pointing to the object with some controller device), and in response, the gaming environment may present the individual with a menu of options for interacting with the object, such as picking up the object, striking the object, etc.